Candy Cane
by audi katia
Summary: Harry and Ginny spend a sweet Christmas Eve together. oneshot


**Candy Cane**

Snow fell gently outside the windows of Harry's sitting room in Grimmauld Place. Harry sat in an overstuffed armchair reminscent to the ones in the Gryffindor Common Room while Ginny sat on the floor, resting against his legs. Gazing languidly into the crackling fireplace, Harry stroked Ginny's hair and brushed his fingers against the back of her exposed neck. Ginny hummed along to the carols playing from the radio while she finished off a peppermint candy.

It wasn't until the carols ended and a commercial advertising All Purpose Cleaner aired that they spoke.

"It was nice of Mum to let us spend our first Christmas Eve together," Ginny spoke in low, happy tones.

"Mmhmm," Harry murmered, pulling a strand of Ginny's hair loose from her ponytail. "Very nice of her."

Ginny smiled as Harry twirled her lock of hair in his fingers. "And then we'll have Christmas dinner with everyone. It'll be good to see Percy out of the office. He's been looking overworked for weeks."

Harry nodded slowly, making soft affirmation noises as he continued to play with her hair. Ginny giggled and Harry watched as the glow from the fire played across her laughing face.

"I think Fleur is finally going to tell Mum and Dad that she's expecting again. I hope it's another little girl. We need more girls in the family. Victoire needs plenty of sisters," Ginny sighed hopefully. "It'll be nice for Vicky and Teddy to spend time together tomorrow. They're such good friends." She paused to swallow the last of her peppermint.

"You did wrap Teddy's present, didn't you?" Ginny turned around on the floor to look beadily at Harry.

"Yes, dear."

Harry chuckled as Ginny made a face. "You sound like my father."

Shrugging, Harry said, "Well, you sound like your mother."

Ginny made to swat playfully at Harry's knee, but with the agility of a Seeker, he grabbed her wrist. Amused, he rose an eyebrow at her tactics before letting go. Ginny giggled again and let her hands rest in her lap once more.

Unable to resist running his fingers through the full length of her hair, Harry untied the white ribbon that held Ginny's fiery hair up. She raised her small hands up to protest, but he gently pushed them away. Smiling slightly, he drew his fingers through her tresses, twisting them around his hands. With the ribbon in hand, he gathered her hair up and began to weave it through her loose curls.

The warmth of the fire and of Harry's touch filled Ginny and she shut her eyes, content to fall asleep against his knees. She had nearly drifted off when she felt a tug on the ends of her newly arranged hair. She turned around to see Harry grinning at her.

"You look like a candy cane," Harry stated, a light dancing in his eyes.

Ginny gave him a look, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have the white ribbon in your ginger hair," Harry tugged on her hair again. "And you smell like a candy cane." He leaned down to graze her neck with his nose as though catching her scent.

"And you taste like a candy cane," he said matter-of-factly. Ginny felt her eyes shut once more as Harry kissed her, running his tongue across her lips briefly.

All too soon, he pulled away, his thumb tracing her jawline.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she lifted herself off the floor to sit on Harry's lap. Enveloped in his arms, she nuzzled tighter against him, her legs dangling off the side of the chair.

"You really are corny sometimes, Harry," Ginny teased. He shrugged and grinned down at her. The grin turned into a comfortable smile as he gazed on her freckled face staring up at him, feeling completely in love. Her playful look softened slightly as her eyelids fluttered and her lips parted slightly.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter," Ginny spoke, her breath sweet on his face. Harry captured her mouth for a moment, tasted the peppermint lingering on her lips. Without opening his eyes, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Potter."

* * *

A nice helping of fluff for you this Christmas. I felt like being festive and this was just an adorable plot bunny. Hope you enjoyed this. :)

May your holidays be bright! Happy New Year!


End file.
